Juliens Shit
Dumped all of my goddamn stuff here Item Index: Weapons: Assault Rifles: AVENGER Assault Rifle 3d8 standard crit 20/x2 Range: 10m 5 shots, standard action VINDICATOR Assault Rifle 3d8 standard crit 19-20/x2 Range: 15m 4 shots, standard action REVENANT Assault Rifle 4d8 standard crit 20/x2 Range: 10m 8 shots, standard action Heavy Pistols: PREDATOR Pistol 2d8 standard crit 19-20/x2 Range: 6m 4 shots, partial action CARNIFEX Pistol 2d10 standard crit 20/x3 Range: 4m 6 shots, move action TALON Pistol 3d10 standard crit 20/x4 Range: 2m 4 shots, standard action Shotguns: KATANA Shotgun 4d8 standard crit 16-20/x2 Range: 2m 5 shots, standard action SCIMITAR Shotgun 5d6 standard crit 17-20/x2 Range: 2m 8 shots, move action CRUSADER Shotgun 5d6 standard crit 16-20/x2 Range: 10m 4 shots, standard action Snipers: MANTIS Sniper 5d8 standard crit 19-20/x3 Range: 30m 1 shot, standard action VIPER Sniper 4d8 standard crit 19-20/x3 Range: 30m 6 shot, standard action WIDOW Sniper 5d10 standard crit 18-20/x4 Range: 60m 1 shot, full round action SMGs: SHURIKEN SMG 2d10 standard crit 20/x3 Range: 6m 6 shots TEMPEST SMG 3d10 standard crit 20/x2 Range: 4m 10 shots HURRICANE SMG 3d8 standard crit 20/x3 Range: 4m 8 shots Armour: Light: Kevlar Jumpsuit: +2 AC, X1,N1,K1,R2, Biotic failure 0%, armour check -0, max dex +6 Minimal Ceramics: +3AC, X1,N1,K2,R3, Biotic failure 5%, armour check -2, max dex +5 Light Reactive Plating: +4 AC, X2,N2,K3,R2, Biotic failure 10%, armour check -2, max dex +4 Medium: Murmillo Ceramics: +5 AC, X2,N2,K3,R3, Biotic failure 20%, armour check -4, max dex +4 Standard Ceramics: +6 AC, X2,N2,K4,R3, Biotic failure 25%, armour check -5, max dex +3 Reactive Ceramics: +7 AC, X2,N2,K4,R4, Biotic failure 30%, armour check -5, max dex +2, DR 1/ Heavy: Reinforced Ceramics: +8 AC, X3,N3,K4,R4, Biotic failure 40%, armour check -6, max dex +2, DR 1/ Thick Ablative Ceramics: +9 AC, X3,N3,K4,R4, Biotic failure 45%, armour check -6, max dex +1, DR 2/ Full Ceramic Suite: +10 AC, X4,N4,K5,R5, Biotic failure 55%, armour check -8, max dex +1, DR 3/ Attachments: Scope: No shotguns. Gives a bonus to hit equal to it's enhancement bonus Thermal scope: Gives a bonus to hit equal to it's enhancement bonus, ignores concealment. Extended barrel: Gives a bonus to damage equal to it's enhancement bonus Piercing mod: Reduces damage reduction to 25% rounded down. Cover up to one meter thick only reduces damage dealt by 50% rather than negating it. Smart choke: ''' Shotguns only. Increases range increment by 1 meter at +1, 2 meters and +3, 3 meters at +4. '''Melee enhancer: No SMGs or Snipers. Gives a bonus to standard melee damage while the weapon is equipped equivalent to it's enhancement bonus. Stability damper: Assault rifle only. Increases the range increment of the weapon by an amount equivalent to it's enhancement bonus. Extended clip: Allows weapon to make extra attacks equal to it's enhancement bonus before reloading. Property Index: Weapon Types: Assault Rifles: * No special properties Pistols: * Quick draw * +50% damage to armour Shotguns: * -1 crit range at each range increment * +50% damage to shields and barriers Snipers: * +50% damage against armour SMGs: * +50% damage to shields and barriers * SMGs take a -3 penalty at each range increment Ammo mods: Ammo mods can be applied through powers or mods. Incediary: * Deals extra damage to health and armour * May cause target to panic Cryo: * Reduces damage reduction provided by armour * Slows or protected targets * Immobilizes exposed targets Warp: * Deals extra damage to barriers * May cause target to panic Disruptor: * Deals extra damage to shields * May cause target to panic Armour Piercing: * Deals extra damage to armoured targets * Grants some penetration Armour properties: XNKR: Exothermic, Endothermic, Kinetic, Radioactive * Certain hazmat situations will call fortitude saves. The fortitude save will specify if it is a hazmat, and if it is; what kind. The numbers associated with each kind in a suit of armour is added to the wearer's fortitude save. * Exothermic is high temperatures. * Endothermic is low temperatures. * Kinetic is blast damage. * Radioactive is high frequency radiation. AC: Functions as Dungeons and Dragons Armour Check: Functions as Dungeons and Dragons Biotic Failure: Most biotic abilities when cast need to beat the percentage provided by the armour, or else fizzle out and have no effect. DR: Damage reduction reduces damage taken from any source, vulnerable to sources specified opposite of the slash. Armour has built in magnetic holsters for standard weapons. A suit of armour can hold two weapons in easy access, it cannot hold heavy weapons or two of the same kind though. Armour modifications can allow some of these, however. Armours provide shield and armour points, which function as second and third layers of health with certain different traits as specified here. Light armours Provide ACx5xECL shield points. Medium armours provide ACx2xECL armour points on top of that, and Heavy armours provide ACx5xECL armour on top of the shields. Barriers are provided by biotics with the barrier skill, these override shields if they are stronger. Barriers are determined as (Skill bonusx5xECL). Shields regenerate in increments of one third total, rounded up, each turn after avoiding any damage for two turns. Certain tech abilities and modifications can change this. Barriers regenerate at the same rate as shields. Armour does not regenerate by default. It needs to be repaired, some modifications allow armour points to repare themselves slowly on the battlefield. Attachment properties: Attachments are external modifications which can be applied to weapons. Each weapon can hold two attachments at a time, as long as they are not duplicates. Attachments usually have unique properties which aren't generalized. Attaching one of these to an item requires a full round action. Armour mod properties: Any given suit of armour can have an overlay and an underlay modification. These cannot be applied without a workbench. Biotic tree: Throw: * Throw, deal 1d6+ wisdom modifier bludgeoning damage, make opposed strength check to knock target over. Max range 10 meters. Detonates biotic explosions. 4 points cost. Reflex negates. * Reduced cost, subtract your wisdom modifier from the cost to cast this power, to a minimum of one point. * Force, add your wisdom modifier on top of your strength check to knock target over. * Force II/Radius, Add your wisdom modifier again on top of the strength check/ attack up to 3 adjacent targets with the same ability. * Detonate/Recharge, level 5, If this power is used to detonate a biotic esplosion, the explosion deals 50% more damage/ If the power is used to detonate a biotic explosion, return it's cost in points to your pool. * Double/Reduced cost II, a second throw is sent out to the nearest enemy to your target/subtract your wisdom modifier again from the cost of this ability, to a minimum of one. Warp: * Warp, deal 1d4 per level damage every round to a target for 1d4+wisdom modifier rounds. Primes biotic explosions. Max range 10 meters. 6 points cost. Reflex halves inital and consistent damage. * Reduced cost, subtract your wisdom modifier from the cost of this ability to a minimum of one. * Damage, deal 1d6 instead of 1d4 damage * Damage II/Detonate, add your wisdom modifier to damage/ if this ability primed a biotic explosion, the explosion deals +50% damage. * Duration/Expose, increase duration fo ability to 2d4+wisdom modifier rounds/While affected by warp, all attacks made on the target have an increased critical range by 2 * Pierce/Reduced cost II, Deal +50% damage to shields and barriers, reduce damage reduction by 25% rounded down/ Subtract your wisdom modifier again from the cost of this ability. Singularity: * Singularity, target a square or object, any enemy that moves within one meter of the target is effectively knocked prone and immobilized. 1d4+widom modifier round duration. Reflex negates. 6 points cost. * Reduced cost, subtract your wisdom modifier from the cost of this ability to a minimum of one point. * Duration+Radius, increase duration to 2d4+wisdom modifier rounds. Increase radius to 2 meters. * Duration/Radius, Increase duration to 2d4+wisdom modifier*2 rounds/ Increase radius by 1 more meter. * Damage/Reduced cost II, deal 1d4 per class level damage per round to all affected enemies/Subtract your wisdom modifier from the power's cost again, to a minimum of one point. * Expand/Blast, enemies within the field's radius doubled who are not immobilized or prone, take a -4 penalty on all attacks, skill checks, and saves/Deal 4d8 damage to all affected enemies when the singularity dies. Tech tree: Incinerate: * Incinerate, Deal 1d8 per level fire damage, +25% against health and armour. Max range 10m. Detonates tech bursts. Reflex negates. Cost 5 * Reduced cost, Reduce energy cost by your intelligence modifier to a minimum of one. * Damage, Add your intelligence modifier to damage. * Damage II/Radius, Add your intelligence modifier to damage again/Affect targets within one meter of the focus as well. * Afterburn/Reduced cost II, Deal 1d4 per level damage a round for 1d4+intelligence modifier rounds after initial hit/Take away your itnelligence modifier from the energy cost again to a minimum of one. * Freeze/Armour damage, Deal +50% damage to frozen and chilled enemies/ Deal another +25% damage against armour. Cryo Blast: * Cryo Blast, Deal 1d4 per level frost damage. Decreases DR of enemies by 25% rounded down. Primes tech bursts. Chills protected enemies, reducing movement speed by 2m to a minimum of 1m and giving a -4 dex. Freezes unprotected enemies, immobilizing them. If reduced to 0 or less health while frozen, enemy is shattered. Both effects last 1d4+intelligence modifier rounds. Reflex negates. Cost 5. * Reduced cost, Reduce energy cost by your intelligence modifier to a minimum of one. * Duration, Increase duration to by one dice size. * Duration II/Radius, Increase duration by one dice size/Affect enemies within one meter of the focus as well. * Speed/Weaken, Reduce movement speed of chilled targets by another 1m to a minimum of 1m/Add your intelligence modifier to all damage the chilled or frozen target recieves. * Reduced cost II/Vulnerability, Reduce cost by your intelligence modifier again, to a minimum of one/ Reduce DR by another 25% rounded down. Overload: * Overload, Deal 1d8 per level electrical damage, -50% against organic targets. Exothermic save, or lose next turn. Detonates tech bursts. Cost 6. * Reduced cost, reduce cost by your intelligence modifier to a minimum of one. * Damage, add your intelligence bonus to damage. * Chain/Damage II, Arc the attack over to one enemy within 8 meters, and deal 50% damage/Increase damage by one dice size. * Neural shock/Reduced cost II, Immobilize targets who fail their exothermic save for 1d4 rounds/Take away your intelligence modifier from energy cost again, to a minimum of one. * Chain II/Overheat, Arc to one aditional target within 8 meters at 50% damage/Deal +50% damage to shields and barriers. NOTE: Cost of powers increases by one for every rank you put into the ability.